Riu Nahara
Nahara Riu is the main character of En Passant and the White Queen. Appearance Nahara has orange hair with two ribbons wrapped in it sometimes separating those bouts of hair from the rest. Nahara outfit consists of a black long sleeve undershirt and the short sleeve school uniform with a pull down collar with a black trim. A ribbon is tied under her collar and reaches her waist. She wears very short shorts that are partially covered by her school skirt. During the sports festival, she simply wore a sleeveless overshirt with their class number on it. Personality Nahara seems to be oblivious to most things but can be preseptive to people, like with the Black Queen. Synopsis Riu wonders who Shin is after he climbs back into the classroom, surprising her two friends. When Miko realizes that Riu was absent through her first year, Riu confirms it, revealing that her pitcher plant, 'Arata-chan', had bitten her. Miko pulls out a yearbook of first year, flipping to Shin's appearance two years ago, surprising them all. Riu seemed amazed at the change of appearance and compared him to her Rafflesia plant, 'Rafu-chan', calling him 'cool'. Riu appears in front of Shin once more at his home of cardboard that Daidouji had informed her of. When Shin asked her why she was there, she was glad he remembered her name. Shin took it negatively and began to walk into the nearby river, prompting Riu to follow in farther down. When Shin asked her how she knew this was his place, she revealed that a boy from class told her (Daidouji). She stated she couldn't remember the name when Shin questioned who. Riu seemed astounded by Shin's house and was confused as to why Daidouji wouldn't come along. She stepped into the house and marvelled at the space. She noticed a sunflower looking doll and asked Shin about it when he stated that it was apart of his principles not to own any important objects and that if she liked it, she could have it. Shin asked what the boy who told her where he lived if he had any business with him. Riu said that Daidouji liked Shin. Pointing to the coal burner, Shin questioned Riu if that boy liked the same type of clams, she confirms positive. When Shin tells her to leave after she eats, she wonders why and Shin states that she is an annoyance, which she denies. Shin then states that it gets very dark, which she reveals that she has good eyesight in the dark. After throwing a soft dress over Riu when she was taking off her clothes, he states that it gets cold, which she argues that she has a higher temperature than most people, irritating Shin. When Shin tries to explain that there are many bad people in the area, several deliquents walk up and grab him by his shoulder, asking if he was talking about them and if he was the one who has been talking bad about them, hitting Shin when he doesn't respond. Shin puts the remaining clams into a bag and hands it to her, telling her that this was his point and that she should go now. When the deliquents get irritated at being ignored, the seeming leader kicks the coal burner to gain their attention, only to have it catch Shin's house on fire. Riu was startled and ran inside with the door shutting behind her. She coughed and heard Shin speak from behind her, and she called his name. ﻿ Category:Characters